


Под маской Вейдера

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под робой джедая и под маской Дарта Вейдера всегда остаётся Энакин, мальчик-раб с Татуина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под маской Вейдера

Название: Под маской Вейдера  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Оби-Ван/Падме, Энакин/Падме  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Под робой джедая и под маской Дарта Вейдера всегда остаётся Энакин, мальчик-раб с Татуина.

 

Маленький мальчик вытачивал ножом деревянную безделушку – это было чуть больше, чем ему позволено иметь. Вернее, никакого своего имущества у раба не было вовсе, но Энакин, сколько себя помнил, всегда обходил запреты.  
«Скажи, ты Ангел?» - спросил он однажды и получил сконфуженный ответ.  
И самого Ангела впридачу.  
Это было так просто, будто Сила, как река, приносила в руки Энакина всё, чем он хотел обладать. Приносила триумфально, но насладиться этим сполна никогда не удавалось.  
Его собственный, самый лучший Учитель забрал Ангела, взял Ангела у расцарапанной стены звездолёта, опалённого лавой Мустафара и пропахшего гарью – все звездолёты стали тогда боевыми. Энакин помнил, как звали Учителя – Оби-Ван Кеноби, – а имя Ангела почему-то вылетело из головы. Или оно было слишком священным, чтобы вышептывать его, наблюдая, как комично дёргаются бёдра Кеноби между ног у Ангела, а маленькие тонкие пальцы, в копоти, в саже, пытаются их остановить, потому что слишком быстро, поспешно, сухо. Или оно было слишком проклятым. 

«Ангел любит не так!» - кричит маленький мальчик внутри Энакина, но, должно быть, какой-то злой прибор превращает слова на подходе к голосовым связкам в «я убью вас обоих!»

Когда Дарт Вейдер открывает глаза, от него остаётся меньше, чем тельце десятилетнего ребёнка: только культи, сожженные легкие и обугленная кожа.

Учитель безжалостен: «Кажется, в гневе ты убил её…»  
«Это ложь!» – кричит мальчик, но огромная, зловещая тень толкает его могилу и закидывает землёй. Везение не может длиться вечно. Пытаться обвести ситха вокруг пальца смертельно опасно, и, чтобы мог продолжать жить Дарт Вейдер, мальчика надо похоронить.  
Он хочет сказать, что Ангел хранила верность до конца, что ревность и жадность породили иллюзию измены. Это позволяло Вейдеру думать, будто бы он убил Ангела за что-то, будто она была виновата перед ним. Но мальчик никогда не скажет этого вслух, чтобы не надломить и без того разрушенную волю ситха, да и не получится с полным ртом земли.  
Вейдер сжимает все предметы вокруг дрожащим кулаком своей надломленной воли. Один учитель смотрел, как огонь охватывает его, и не помог, а только стоял вдалеке и говорил, что Энакин подвёл джедаев. Насмехался. Другой учитель – ситх – спас его. «Зачем? У тебя нет ног. Ни единого лоскутка кожи. Если бы ты умер рабом на Татуине, Падме была бы жива!» - думает мальчик; он больше не может говорить, но ещё способен плакать.  
«Если бы я умер рабом, Набу оказалась бы под властью Торговой Федерации. Я добился баланса Силы. Два джедая против двух ситхов. Всё верно, - возражает Вейдер. – Обдумай мои слова». Он не убивает мальчика и даже не закапывает его целиком – только приказывает лежать тихо. Нельзя убить того, кто помнит имя Ангела.  
Мальчик предал кодекс джедаев ради матери, предал Республику ради жены. Сидиус глуп, если верит, что его ученик не предаст Империю ради сына. Это предрешено.

Мальчика не видно под слоем рыхлой земли, его не видно под маской Вейдера. Но он всегда там, внутри, он помнит всё. Он ждёт своего часа.


End file.
